dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
"One thing is clear, I must kill them" Wyverns are a powerful adversary, possessing many powerful physical and magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breath lightning to stun their foes. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against the Arisen. The Wyvern bears a glowing back where its heart resides and serves as an exploitable weakness. __TOC__ Description One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The Wyvern is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game and is only accessible after The Final Battle. Wyverns are similar to their cousins, the Drake and the Wyrm, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics, however they are instead related to the Lightning element. Unlike its cousins, the Wyvern has no particular elemental weakness. Defeating a Wyvern has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Location *Post game there is a Wyvern in the Conquest Road area, usually circling aerially. It can be made to attack by moving to a high point (eg near Windbluff Tower) and engaging with ranged weapons. In Dragon's Dogma - Dark Arisen the 'ambush' theme-music may trigger but the dragon fail to land or come into range - on some occasions the Dragon will then land or fly into the sea, causing its own death. (This may be a bug/glitch, please clarify) Rewards *Killing the Wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *Even after the Wyvern dies, 2 Dragon horns from the head (if not already dropped during the fight) and an Alula piece from the back (where the wings intersect) can still be broken off before the corpse disintegrates. Pawns will declare "The horn is destroyed" and "Tis grounded, Master" or "On solid ground the advantage is ours!" whenever these pieces are broken off. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *The Wyvern's Tear item drop rate increases substantially in Post-Game. Tactics (Offensive) *The heart is its only weak point. When the Drake is nearly dead the exposed heart MUST be struck by the Arisen in order to kill it. * Vulnerable to Torpor with High Lassitude or Rusted weapons. * All vocations : Simply climb up to its heart and attack the heart (Thousand kisses and the Assassin's Gire gouge work best). However, be careful doing this as the player will take damage from falling if it knocks them off while in midair. Be prepared with stamina recovery items if attempting this early game, as climbing expends stamina very quickly. The augments Arm Strength, Opportunism, Adhesion, Dexterity are very helpful for climbing foes. Gloves of Might make the Arisen even harder to shake off. * Assassins, Striders, Rangers: First, use a Goldforged Rusted weapon (preferably a bow or longbow) to debilitate the Drake with Torpor (slow). Moving in slow motion, the Wyvern is MUCH easier to climb, shoot and dodge. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will inflict Torpor. * Striders: Mighty Bend to knock it out of the sky then spam Fivefold Flurry, or better yet use Brain Splitter with the Eminence augment on the heart. * Rangers: While the Wyvern is aloft, target its head or wings with a strong ranged attack such as Mighty Bend or Tenfold Flurry attack. This will cause the dragon to fall to the ground making its heart an easy target. The player can then grab hold before it takes off for more quick damage, though it will often try to shake the player off. * Fighters: Consider using an enhanced Rusted sword and/or shield to inflict Torpor (slow) on the Drake, then switch weapons mid-fight. (The higher the enhancement of the Rusted sword, the higher the chance it will inflict the Torpor debilitation). Then, spam Great Windmill and/or Dragon's Maw to the Drake's heart with an ice enchanted sword. Use the Proficiency, Endurance, and/or Potential augments to stretch out the number of times the skill can be executed before being exhausted. Obviously, stamina curatives like Giant fish, Staminal dranch, and Ambrosial meat can help a lot as well. * Mystic knights: Abyssal Anguish scores multiple hits on the heart with Full Moon Slash. * Magic archers: Hunter Bolt can engage multiple points of the Wyvern from a distance. Be aware that the Wyvern WILL fly away if it is engaged from too far away, outside its pre-programmed "zone" (see below). * The Post-game Wyvern at the Ancient Quarry entrance has a pre-programmed "zone" in which it will fight. If it leaves this "zone" during the battle, it WILL fly away before it can be killed. * The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact it will not land unless enough damage is dealt to it to stun it and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it is able to. While aloft the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. In order to allow for a more stationary target destroying the wings is advisable. it is also possible for a Wyvern to flee from combat entirely by flying away. Tactics (Defensive) * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Alternatively, the Arisen can jump just before the wind attack to avoid its effect. * The Wyvern can release a stream of electrical and stormy energy. The stream itself deals no damage, but can stagger anyone caught within it. If the Wyvern uses this ability at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside of the stream for too long will propel the victim high upwards, high enough to receive fall damage upon landing. * The Wyvern will try to grab the Arisen or a pawn. If it grabs the Arisen, it will smash the Arisen on the ground for high physical damage. If it grabs a pawn, it will Possess them after a short time. During this delay the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to force the Wyvern to release the pawn. If he does succeed, the pawn will turn on the arisen and its allies. High Halidom cures this effect. It is advisable to avoid hiring pawns equipped with the Tenacity augment who do not also possess 100% resistance to Possession as they will be very difficult to knockout should they become possessed. Tactics (Pawn-specific) *Mage pawns with a Legion's Might staff will self-resurrect after a Dragon Roar or conventional death. Although the staff has a lower attack stat than other more powerful staves, the special function of auto-resurrect allows the Arisen to focus on attack and not worry about running around reviving pawns. * Strider pawns with a Scather inclination are the most effective pawns for climbing a Wyvern and shredding the heart. Look for pawns with Gloves of Might and the augments Adhesion and Opportunism. * Even Level 200 pawns can be found with Goldforged Rusted bows and daggers, and with good reason. Almost EVERY enemy in the game is vulnerable to Torpor (slow), with the exception of "ghost" enemy types, Evil eyes, Living armor, and Daimon's second form. * A high level pawn CAN annihilate the entire party if Possessed, so look for pawns with a high resistance to Possession. The Hellfire Cloak offers 100% defense against this debilitation. The Dragon can grab a pawn and try in vain, but will eventually release them. Throughout this lengthy animation, the Arisen is free to attack unimpeded. * If a Dragon Horn drops from a head strike, the Wyvern will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. This can be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart. * The longer a Wyvern receives damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar and kill all pawns within range. Notes * Re-spawns every 7 game days. * A Portcrystal can be placed close to where the Wyvern lurks near the Ancient Quarry/Gran Soren. Upon teleporting there, it will immediately engage the Arisen. Trivia *Like the Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary and the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, the Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower converses in Latin with specific English quotes. *Wyvern is also a term used for dragons that have only four limbs, which are: two hind legs and two wings. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start'' ) *"''One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start'' ) *"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *Generic versions of the Wyvern share dialogue with the standard Drake and Wyrm. Gallery Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg| Attacking the Wyvern's heart. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Dragon